1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for using signal-generated location information to control transmission levels of a device in a wireless communication network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, cables and wires are predominately used as the communication medium for transferring information such as voice, video, data, etc. from one source to another. For example, cables or wires are commonly used to set up networking infrastructures in business offices, and are also used for personal home computing, and for connecting to the Internet. Generally, the wired devices connected to a wired network can derive its power source from an electrical outlet. Accordingly, wired devices can generally be provided with a steady flow of power so long as the wired device is physically connected through cables or wires to the electrical outlet. Thus, regulating or controlling power output or power consumption may not be a concern for wired devices.
As wireless technology continues to advance and grow, and as wireless services become increasingly convenient, the usage and the popularity of wireless devices will also increase especially in public areas. In contrast to wired devices, wireless devices generally derive its power from power sources such as batteries or battery packs housed within the wireless devices. And because each power source housed within the wireless devices can store only a limited amount of power, it is important to optimize the usage of such power source by minimizing power consumption where possible. Accordingly, one way to help optimize the usage of the power source stored within the wireless device is to control power output of device based on signal-generated location information.